finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. List of statuses Burn The target(s) is lit on fire. Resist Fire lowers duration of flames. When on fire, target's defense decreases(?) and takes damage over time(?). In addition move speed of the ignited target is increased while on fire. Note: Low power Fire spells cast against the player (most notably at early years in single player/lower player count in multiplayer) may likely not proc even a single tick of lingering fire damage with a decent defense, even though whilst being on fire. Even a boss' level 2 Fira spell didn't deal any secondary damage when I had a good defense on year 3. ps. In many circumstances, being on fire is purely beneficial if you use the move speed to avoid additional damage and can accept the initial damage. Stun The target takes a heavy hit that causes them to flinch, preventing them from moving, attacking, or defending, for a brief amount of time. Being hit in this state cancels it(?), unless his by another attack of the same nature. Not to be confused with the Thunder-oriented negative effect. Freezing The target is temporarily frozen in ice, making them susceptible to all forms of damage. When attacked with melee or fire damage, the damage taken is increased(?) while the ice damage taken is decreased(?). Melee attacks are confirmed to do their increased damage on a frozen target in addition to freeing the target from the frozen state upon impact. Increased melee damage is currently implied to be double damage, for the singular attack that smashes the ice, but is not thoroughly tested. Slowness The targets's movement speed is lowered, represented by a cyan circlet around the target's head. Does not affect attack speed. However, it lowers the speed of charging focus attacks and spell casts. Haste The complete inverse of Slow. Your character sustains a value of +1, 0, or -1 Haste state at all times, dictating a state of Slowness at -1, neutral at 0, and Hasted at +1. Therefor, haste and slow will cancel each other out if they both collide on a player or enemy. Paralysis The target is temporarily paralyzed, making them susceptible to all forms of damage. Resist Lightning grants immunity to electric spells, but only for the tier present. (ie.: +1 resist resists Thunder, +2 resists Thundara) Curse Believed to half the three core stats for it's duration. Poison The target's health drops by half a heart per tick over time. Disappears after a while. Petrification The target is encased in solid stone. Cannot take combat actions until the duration wears off. Might reduce all incoming melee damage to 1 damage(1/2 heart) for the duration(?) Death Occurs when the target's health hits zero. When a monster dies, it has a chance to produce an item for the player's use, however, if all players on the map die, a game over is incurred. Death can be countered through the use of Phoenix Downs, or through the use of Life magicite or rings in multiplayer. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Category:Status effect lists